


Reactions

by Constantsnow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega!Leonard Snart, Season 1 Spoilers, kinda plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: The reactions of the team after finding out that Leonard Snart is in fact, an omega.  A five plus one drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard Snart is my favorite character from the SuperFlarrowLegends Verse. Its 50% because OMG, Wentworth Miller, 50% the Character is amazingly complex.

The other Legends had easily believed that the only omega on their team had been Kendra, and Snart had never done anything to make them believe anything less. To them he’d been a beta with a alpha complex. The criminal label, his shining personality had done the rest. Except for Mick, but he’d played along with Snart’s beta label unwilling to risk the other man’s fury. Snart had been unwilling to go out of his way to clear up any of the confusion.

Then Kronos happened. Snart found himself cuffed to the railing of an unfamiliar time ship, the twisted echo of his friend threatening his sister, and then kneeling in front of him to shoot a counter agent to his suppressants in to his neck, and digging the suppressant implant from his left arm with a sharp knife and a cold smile. As the chemicals surged through his blood stream, Kronos left the ship with a final threat and laughed. Len didn’t have time to worry about the consequences of what had just happened to him as his team and Mick were both in danger. In a blur of adrenaline he was freezing, then smashing his hand off and running after the bounty hunter. 

It took less than a minute for him to be sniffed out. The stress of his situation, the pain of his missing hand, and other emotions swirling through him ladened the cavernous room with omega distress pheromones as Snart shouted for the team to not kill Kronos; the bound man laughing from his place on the floor with Kendra keeping him down with a boot on his chest, teeth bared. Jax (and thus Stein) are the closest of the team to him, and the merged men exclaimed:

“You’re an omega!”

Len snarled at them, his destroyed hand cradled to his chest. “That is neither important or your god damn business kid.” He said loudly.

No one said another word on his status as they carried Kronos back to the ship, a newly found Sara following them.

1.

Rip took him to the medical bay and managed to stay silent just long enough for his hand to be regrown. 

“I’m afraid that Gideon is not programmed to replicate suppressants.” The Captain said awkwardly.

“Of course not,” Snart bit out and curled the fingers of his new hand. “I guess I’ll just take the hand and be on my way then.” He said, shrugging his coat back on as he got to his feet.

“If there is anything I can do-“

“I’ll knock your teeth in if you finish that sentence Hunter.” Snart bared his teeth at the British Alpha, his eyes boring in to the man with malice.

“Apologies.” Rip said, giving a brief nod and watched as the omega stormed from the room.

 

2.

Jax made his way in to Snart’s room several hours later, shifting nervously from foot to foot as Len narrowed ice blue eyes at him. The youngest alpha of the crew was holding a plate of food and had two bottles of water tucked under his arm.

“I, uh, thought that you might be hungry.” He said making his way across the room carefully to where Snart was laid on the bed, his back pressed in to the depression in the wall where the bed was tucked in.

“Do I look hungry to you?” Len ground out, his head was throbbing and his body was beginning to ache in the throws of detox.

Jax looked at him in the dim lights and made a face. “Um, no, not really, but you should probably eat anyways. I know its been at least a day since you have actually had a meal.” Jax told him. “My ma’s an omega, and she’s told me that coming off suppressants is really tough.” He put the plate down by Len’s leg; it’s piled high with an assortment of berries, and a piece of baked chicken and creamy rice. It smells good, not over powering to Snart’s out of balanced senses.

“Well, she didn’t lie to you kid.” 

Jax offered a smile at that, and holds out one of the bottles of water. Len grumbled, but reached forward and took the bottle. He cracked it open and began to drink, and the young alpha’s smile widened as he set the second bottle down on the shelf next to Snart’s bed. He left after that and Snart rolled his eyes, but put the plate on his lap and started eating.

 

3.

Stein came in a few hours later to find Len asleep, the plate that his counter part had delivered on the shelf next to the bed empty and one water bottle drained, and the second nearly empty. The eldest alpha on the ship gave a smile, and put the covered bowl of orange and melon slices down on the shelf along with a bottle of apple juice. He takes the time to carefully remove Snart’s boots and cover the younger man with a blanket just under his ribs.

As he leaves with the dirty dishes and empty bottles he tells Gideon to turn off the lights completely and let the omega get his rest.

 

4.

Kendra was staring at him as he stood at the kitchen counter several days later. He’s nursing a steaming mug of coffee.

“What?” He growled, not bothering to look over at her.

“I’ve never met a male omega.” She said.

“In this life time?”

“Not in any that I remember.” She replied

“So glad I could help you with that.” He rolled his eyes and turned to lean back against the counter.

“I think it makes sense looking at you.” Kendra tells him after several minutes of blessed silence. “You’ve delicate features.”

“I’m flattered.” He replied in monotone.

Kendra smiled at him. “You would’ve been considered blessed by the Gods in Egypt.” She said thoughtfully and Snart finally looked over at her. “All omega were considered precious, but male omega were like legends, and highly sought after. I believe that Carter’s father, The Pharaoh, was scouring the lands for one after the death of his wife during childbirth. He believed it was because she had been a beta.”

“It was most likely the inbreeding.” Snart commented, then finished off his coffee.

“Why do you hide as a beta?” She asked.

“That’s a very complex question.” Snart said and turned to face her. “No one owns me, alphas are dumb, heats suck and there is no way in fucking Hell that I will ever have children.” Snart put his empty mug in to the dish washer and left the kitchen before she could come up with a reply or God forbid begin some pro-omega rant.

5.

Snart wasn’t hiding in the cargo bay. He was lounging on a stack of crates, his back against the wall as he tapped his pinky ring against the thick plastic of the crate he was on when Sara made her way in to the large room, her staff in hand. 

She paused when she realized he was there and Len raised an eyebrow at her in return.

“Is this the part where I pretend that I DIDN’T know that you were an omega, say something stereotypical alpha and you snark back?” She offered a smirk and spun her staff around her body with practiced ease.

“Glad to hear that you aren’t a complete moron.” Snart replied and stopped his agitated tapping.

Sara went though a series of moves before she stated: “If I was in to dudes, you’d totally be my type Snart.”

“Fuck you Lance.” 

Sara laughed at him and continued her training in earnest, and Len watched her calmly, his mind less hectic.

 

+1

 

Palmer was pretty much the same as he’d ever been, except for the fact that he’d taken to staring at him whenever he believed that Len wasn’t paying attention.

Then he took a bullet that was aimed at Snart during a mission. It was a futuristic armor piercing round that shattered the plate of the ATOM suit and broke Ray’s shoulder before lodging in the muscle. Gideon was able to patch the alpha up in only a few hours while Snart had paced in his bunk, livid. Logically he knew that the round would’ve killed him as it had been aimed at the center of his back, but it did nothing to lessen that sense that Snart now owed Palmer something.

Pacing and furious was how Ray found him, looking confused and a little drug hazed from pain meds.

“Sara said you wanted to see me?” Ray asked the the door slid shut behind him. His nose wrinkled at the pheromones coming off of the agitated older man in waves.

Snart growled. “She lied. I’ve nothing to say to you.” He crossed his arms and forced himself to stop pacing.

“Okay then.” Ray scratched at the freshly healed skin through his shirt as Snart stared him down, apparently doing a piss poor job at managing to intimidate the alpha from his presences in a way that he’d been able to before.

He just stood there for several minutes, staring.

“Why are you still here Palmer?” 

“I did’t take that bullet because you’re an omega,” He said honestly, meeting Len’s eyes The omega’s arms tighten around his chest, his eyes narrow and he lifted his chin. “I did it because you’re my teammate, a friend. I’d have done it for any of the others.”

“Good for you Palmer.” Snart forced out. “You can leave now.” He gestured to the door stiffly.

Still Ray doesn’t leave, instead his long legs carry him across the room. Despite their months aboard, Len’s room is spotless, impersonal, and only now carries the natural scent of the man who calls it home. When he’s less than an arm length away he’s stopped and his dark eyes roam over Snart’s face, then lock back on to his eyes. His chest puffed out a little, and he gives a smile.

“I wanted you before, you know.” He admitted. “Since the moment I saw you on the roof.”

“Shut up.” The omega growled.

“Its true.” Ray reached up and put a hand on the side of Snart’s neck, and takes the small victor that he’s not been thrown away of punched for touching. “Didn’t you realize with my repeated failed attempts to impress you?” He chuckled at the thought of his many embarrassing moments around the man.

“I just thought that you were an idiotic hero.” Len said.

“Well, despite my genius level IQ I suppose you would think that way.” Ray replied, his smile growing as his thumb rubbed under Snart’s jaw. “I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“Like I said, idiot.”

Ray pouted, and no grown man should look cute while pouting, Snart believed that it was pathetic. “Is that a no?” He asked.

“Of course it is.” Len swatted his hand away then but the stupid alpha had the nerve to fucking smile at him.

“I’ll have to ask again later then.” Ray said, stuffing his hands in to the pockets of his jeans. “I was being serious about wanting you Leonard, and I’ll prove it.”

“You’re so full of shit.” Len grumbled. “Now get lost Palmer.”

The genius kept up the smile as he made his way from the room.


End file.
